5x01 A Witch Out of Water, Part 1
appears on screen: “Six months ago” see Prue, Piper and Cole crying over Phoebe’s body amongst the debris of the high school. Kelly and Leo stand behind in shock. The camera slowly moves to the side until we are away from them and we see Phoebe stood watching what is happening. A close up of her face shows tears streaming down her face as she watches her sisters and her lifeless body. She hears the noise of someone teleporting in behind her and turns around. She sees The Angel of Death. Death: It is time. Phoebe: Are you The Angel of Death? Death: I am. I take it your sister spoke of me. nods. Death (holding out his hand): Come. Phoebe: Will I be with mom and Grams? Death: I’m afraid another place has been chosen for you. thinks she knows what that means and looks at the ground, sad and afraid. She gathers her resolve and reaches out for his hand. Screen cuts to black. on screen, reads: “Present day” a bank at night. Four workers are setting up to close for the day. Suddenly one of the front windows shatters and a fireball blasts against the wall, barely missing one of the workers. They look outside and see three monstrous faced creatures standing outside looking at them. One of them throws another fire ball at another one of the windows. The workers run behind a desk and hide. A creature prepares to smash the final window just as within the bank a cloud of white lights swirls down and reveals Prue and Piper. Piper’s hair has grown back and is now a short bob. The creature throws his fire ball and it hits the window. Piper waves her hands and freezes both the fire ball and the shattered glass. Prue waves her arm and sends the glass shards and fire ball flying at the creatures. Prue (dead-pan): Oh look, three against two… I should probably be worried or something. demons charge towards them snarling. Prue easily raises her arms and lifts two of them off the ground, bashing them both against the ceiling and then throwing them down on the floor. The third creature moves towards Piper and throws a fire ball. She ducks and grabs a small knife from her boot; she throws it and it hits the creature’s eye. Piper waves her hands and the creature goes up in flames, reducing it to dust. The knife drops on the floor and Piper goes to retrieve it. Piper (to herself): Great, more demon gunk to clean. releases a telekinetic wave, destroying one of the creatures. The third, now alone, turns and begins to run from the bank. Before he can get out, Prue holds out her hand and magically pulls him back. She throws a few punches at him and then kicks him down. She waves her arm and begins violently smashing him against different walls. Piper: Prue? allows him to drop to the floor for a moment. Prue: Get up. demon looks at her part scared, part furious. Prue: …I dare ya. demon raises his arm about to throw a fire ball and Prue waves her arm again, this time ripping his arm clean off. The demon howls in agony. Prue moves towards him with a smirk on her face. Piper quickly gets in Prue’s way and waves her hands, swiftly incinerating the demon. Prue: What the hell are you doing? He was mine! Piper: What am I doing? Are you kidding? Prue, this is getting way out of hand! bankers sheepishly get up from behind the desk look horrified. Banker: Wha… what were they? Prue: You won’t remember it anyway. freezes them. Piper: Can you wipe their memories while they’re frozen? Prue: I don’t know, but once I have them in command they’re not going anywhere. Piper: Because they’ll be in a trance, or because you’ll rip off their legs if they try? Prue: Oh come on, he was a demon! Like you’re so humane setting them on fire? Piper: Prue, it’s not the demon I’m worried about, it’s you. Since what happened a few months ago, you’ve been dangerously destructive. Prue: Oh please, you’ve been listening to Kelly way too much. Piper: Kelly hasn’t said a word about it to me, but we’ve all noticed. Prue: Well sorry I’m not handling it as well as you are. walks towards the bankers. Piper (hurt): You think you’re the only one grieving? I’ve stood by you while you’ve been on this mass demon hunt the last few months because I’m afraid you’ll end up where she is! You think I want to still be doing this after what happened? You think I wouldn’t rather be taking care of dad, who by the way, you haven’t visited for months? Or helping the Morris’? Or seeing my big sister take the biggest break of her career? Prue: It’s not just a demon hunt. rolls her eyes at Prue ignoring half of the things she just brought up Prue: Those were Deadthorn Demons, they’re blood is meant to have healing properties. Some say it can raise the dead… but it’s probably just a myth. But then you didn’t leave enough of him left for us to find out. scoffs in frustration. Prue: You go home, I’ll sort this out. You need to arrange that painter for the restaurant anyway, don’t you? Piper (sighs): Yeah… begins to walk away. Prue: Piper? Piper: Hm? Prue: I will get her back. We still have our powers; we still have the triquetra… that means there must be a way. Piper: I want you to be right; I just don’t want to lose another sister trying to prove it. sighs sadly Piper: Don’t forget to tell them to wipe the security cameras. I’ll see you at home. allows a small smile and nods. to a sparkling lake. We slowly pan over the water to reveal a city filled with old buildings held up with marble pillars. A young woman with red hair, wearing rags walks towards the water. She looks nervous. Woman: Please let this work. woman holds out the palm of her hand to reveal a shining purple stone. She throws it into the water and a small whirlpool begins to form. From the whirlpool, white lights swarm out and around it. Woman: Here we go. woman runs towards the water and leaps for the whirlpool. As she does, her body transforms and she turns from a woman into a large fish with shimmering scales. The fish dives into the whirlpool and it almost instant disappears, leaving the water as calm as it was before. Shortly after, three men in armour run towards the water. Head Guard: The slaves not here, she must have made her get away. Guard: What do we do? The queen will be furious. Head Guard: The queen will find her with her dark magic. She can run as far as she wants, it won’t matter. Credits Manor, morning. Kelly is in the kitchen making pancakes. Prue enters. Kelly: Morning. Prue: Hey. kiss. Kelly: You were home pretty late last night; demon duelling take longer than expected? Prue: Yeah, you know; just needed to clear my head after. Kelly: Oh okay. I just got a little worried. Prue: Sorry, my cell phone died, won’t happen again. puts the pancakes on a dish and the two are silent for an uncomfortable moment. Kelly: To be honest, I’ve been worried generally. Prue: Look before you start, I’ve already gotten this from Piper. Kelly: Yeah well I don’t think that means we need to talk any less. Prue you’ve been on this demon rampage for months. Prue: I’m fine. Kelly: It’s not getting better… Prue: I said I’m fine! plate of pancakes flies off the table and shatters against a wall. Prue: I…I didn’t. visibly upset, leaves the room. Prue holds her head in her hands and shakes her head. to what used to be P3. The interior of the building has been rebuilt, but the dark night club décor has been replaced with much brighter furniture and many tables. Piper and Leo wipe down tables. Several workmen and staff members bustle around them doing various tasks Leo: This place is really coming together. Piper: I know; I’m so excited. It hasn’t really felt real up until recently. Leo: Well, it’s been a rough few months; you probably haven’t really had a chance to process it. Piper: True. Even so, it’s been a welcome distraction. Should probably be more nervous about it, but it’s just been so much better than falling apart. Plus we were getting the insurance money either way; it’s not as if rebuilding the club as it was would have been any less stressful. Leo: How are you feeling? I know you’ve been worried about Prue. Piper: She’s always gone to the angry place; it’s how she grieves… I just hope it doesn’t consume her. Leo: And you? Where you at? Piper: Comes in waves. It’s weird. I think I’m okay and then something really small will set me off. A few days ago, I passed a coffee shop Phoebe and I went to and just burst into tears at the sight of it. (Piper laughs a little, but tears are in her eyes). I think we only went to the place one! Ridiculous! Leo (shaking his head): Grief’s a strange thing. two stop what they’re doing for a moment and hug. They kiss. Piper: Anyway, enough about me processing stuff. Here you’ve been, supporting me… I’m sure as hell not the only one who’s gone through a lot of change recently. We only just got through my cancer and you were hit with a whole new batch of crap. Leo: I guess I’ve welcomed this as a distraction too. Still having to remind myself that I can’t orb and Prue’s demon hunting mission is making me feel even more anxious about not being able to heal you… and there was already guilt on that front. Piper: Sweetie. Don’t do that to yourself. She was gone by the time we got to her; powers or no powers, we were too late. Leo: Well, I know one thing for sure. I want to support this family. I’m not gonna just latch onto you for support like I did last time my powers were gone, I’m going to find a purpose of my own and earn my way. Piper (smiling): Good for you. Staff member: Hey Piper? turns around; the staff member is holding a pile of menus. Piper (excited): Are those the...? Staff member: Yes they are. They look great. passes her the menus. Piper looks at them and smiles. At the top of the paper, in fancy big font, is the name of the restaurant: “Phoebe’s”. to the Underworld. Cole shimmers into the dark cave. Immediately, three demons shimmer in surrounding him. Demon 1: Get him! three demons generate energy balls in the palms of their hands and are about to throw them at Cole. Cole doesn’t look worried. He morphs into Belthazor and smirks. The demons throw their energy balls. Belthazor jumps high into the air and dodges the attacks. As he comes down, he kicks the first across the face and shimmers out. The demons look around. Belthazor shimmers behind the second demon and snaps his neck; he disappears in flames as his lifeless body hits the ground. The third demon raises his hand to launch another energy ball, but before he gets a chance, Belthazor charges towards him, grabs him by the neck and tears his head off with his bare hands. Belthazor drop the head and it disappears in flames with the body. The first demon cowers against the cave wall. He attempts to shimmer out, but Belthazor grabs the scruff of his neck before he dematerialises. He morphs back to human form. Cole: Take me to Charon. Prue’s bedroom. Kelly sits on the end of the bed and looks sad. Prue enters. Prue: I’m sorry. Kelly: That’s been happening a lot recently… you weren’t even looking at the plate. Prue: Well our powers are tied to our emotions. Kelly: Okay. So then if your powers are out of control, does that mean you are? looks at the ground, unsure of what to say. Kelly: I can’t imagine what you’re going through, but I won’t pretend I’m not worried about you and I won’t pretend that it’s okay for you to keep lashing out at me. sits beside Kelly. Prue: I know. I’m just frustrated that I haven’t gotten anywhere, but I’m not ready to give up yet. Kelly: Give up on what? Resurrecting Phoebe? You said yourself, there’s nothing. Prue: Nothing in The Book, yeah. But I was stupid looking there in the first place. Good magic doesn’t mess with death; why else would whitelighters not be allowed to heal the dead? Kelly (working it out): That’s what the crazy demon quest has been about? Prue: Certain demons that we’ve vanquished in the past have managed to come back. They’ve found loopholes. If I can find one strong enough or smart enough or that has a certain power that might help… maybe I can find the key to cheating death, for real! Kelly: Couldn’t you just ask Cole about it? He’s a smart, powerful demon. And God knows he’d do anything to get Phoebe back. Prue: Unless you’ve heard something I haven’t, Cole’s MIA; has been since the funeral. Kelly: Wasn’t there a summoning spell? gets an idea. Prue: Of course, summoning spell, why didn’t I think… phone rings. Kelly: Voicemail can get it. Prue: No, it’s fine, I need to do something anyway. Kelly: But I wanted to talk to you about that opportunity you turned down… they called again today, they’re really eager. Prue: I can’t think about that right now. But we could have dinner tonight? forces a smile and nods. Prue leaves. Kelly checks her phone Voice mail: You have one new message. Female voice on phone (upset): Kelly? It’s Tanya. Look, I know you probably don’t want to hear from me. (Cries a little)… but I’m in trouble and I could really use some help. Please. message ends, Kelly puts her phone down and lets out a worried sigh Kelly: Not again. to the beach. Prue sits on a rock and holds a piece of paper. Prue: Spirits of air, sand and sea; converge to set the angel free. On the wind I send this rhyme. Bring Death before me, before my time. Angel of Death appears before Prue almost instantly. Angel of Death: I’m surprised it took you so long to call me; I thought you’d be on my case long before now. Prue: Well I’ve not been thinking all that clearly recently. Angel of Death: I see. So why now? Prue: I need to know. There are signs telling me that I can bring her back, but I need to hear it from you. Angel of Death: Signs? Prue: We still have our powers. Our triquetra isn’t broken. What sense does that make if she’s gone for good? Angel of Death: I have no special knowledge of your Charmed destiny. Your sister died, I took her to the next stage of her journey. looks suspicious. Prue: Her journey? Angel of Death: You know that death isn’t the end. Prue: Right, but the way you said it, it sounded like more than kicking back on a cloud with the cherubs. Where is she? Angel of Death: It isn’t the time for answers yet… but they will come. Angel teleports out. Prue: No wait! shakes her head in frustration. She’s about to leave just as she hears a rumbling noise coming from the see. It gradually gets louder and louder. Prue: Now what? whirlpool form in the water and throws out a dolphin, the dolphin splashes about in the water for a bit before leaping out onto the land and transforming into a seal in mid-air. Prue stares in amazement and confusion. Voice (echoing in Prue’s mind): Is there anyone around? Prue (stunned): Are you? Um… no, all clear. seal morphs up into a woman. Woman: My name is Isla and my world needs your help. to the Manor. Isla sits on the sofa and Prue sits across from her. Prue: Just for future reference, things have been a little tense in this world recently when it comes to magic, so you might wanna be careful where you put your portals. Isla: That was the last one I had anyway. I’m relying on your magic to get me back. Prue: Back where exactly? Isla: Atlantis. Prue: Wha? As in “the lost city of..?” Isla: Well, it was destroyed by the Great War, but it was rebuilt. But now we’re ruled by a new tyrant… I guess we never learn. Prue: Yeah… well that’s not too different in our world to be honest. walks in with The Book open. Kelly: She checks out. Selkies: benevolent, peaceful creatures with the ability to communicate telepathically and to shape shift into various aquatic creatures. Apparently they were enslaved by a nasty demonic sorceress. Isla: Her name is Ursula. She has an army of guards on the land and countless merpeople terrorising the sea. An ally to our cause, an oracle, believed you could be our salvation. and Leo walk in. Piper: Did I hear someone say merpeople? Prue: Oh good, you’re home. This is Isla, she’s a selkie and she needs our help battling some scaly she-Hitler. Piper: Oh that reminds me… (turns to Leo) I’m thinking we’ll scrap the salmon, we have better sea food dishes on the menu, don’t you think? Leo: Honey we should probably talk about this later. Piper: Right. Leo (to Isla): I take it Atlantis has taken a turn for the worst again? Isla: Yes. The people of Atlantis are beginning to revolt against Ursula’s slave state. Piper: And I take it Ursula will respond to that with a lot of death? Isla: What she does best. Prue: You said merpeople…you mean like pretty little fish girls? Those are her sea guards? Isla (confused): Um, it sounds like the merpeople of your world are quite different. a knock at the front door. Piper: I’ll get it. goes to the front door and sees Patrick. Piper: Mr. Alvah, how are you? Patrick: Oh please, Piper, call me Patrick. I was just wondering if you and you’re husband and sister would like to come over for dinner this weekend. I was going to have a gathering with the neighbourhood to make some friends in the community, but I thought I’d start with something smaller. It is just the three of you here isn’t it? Piper: Oh, well actually, my sister’s partner moved in not so long ago. Patrick: Oh, well by all means, invite them both, the more the merrier. Would live to get to know the Halliwell family some more. sudden rumbling can be heard inside the house. Piper: Um, that sounds lovely Patrick. Could I call you later to arrange a time? Things are a little hectic at the moment. Patrick: Of course. Let me know. smiles and Piper shuts the door. He looks down and notices that the paper hasn’t been taken in. He’s about to knock on the door again, but he stops as his eye catches the headline: “San Francisco in talks with occult community: No riots for months” Patrick expression goes dead, he glares at the paper and his grasp tightens, scrunching the pages. in the Manor. Piper runs into meet Prue, Isla, Kelly and Leo in the kitchen. A whirlpool has begun flashing in the sink. The whirlpool spits out four of Ursula’s guards. Main guard (to Isla): Ursula demands your life slave girl! Piper: Then maybe Ursula should do her own dirty work. waves her hands and blast of flame erupts against the main guards armour, sending him flying backwards. The three other guards move towards Isla and take large golden knives from their belts. Prue holds out her hand and telekinetically steals one of the knives and throws it at another guard’s throat. He groans in pain with the knife in his neck and dissolves into a puddle of water that then shrinks into nothing. Kelly and Leo take Isla into the other room while Piper goes up against another guard. He raises his knife in the air, ready to stab Piper, but she waves her hand and freezes his arm. She kicks him in the face and grabs his arm, forcing him to stab himself. He dissolves instantly. Two more guards left, Prue levitates them both up into the air. One of them struggles but manages to grab a purple stone from his pocket and throw it into the sink. Another whirlpool forms and Prue is distracted by it enough that she loses her grip and drops the guards. Prue: Piper, freeze them! raises her arms, but a guard elbows Piper in the face, knocking her unconscious. Prue: Piper! other guard tackles Prue to the ground as the second runs into the other room. Leo and Isla stand back as Kelly stands guard. Guard: Step aside and you’ll live. Kelly: Aw, that’s cute sugar. But I sure hope your queen’s more intimidating. guard attacks and Kelly kicks his legs, knocking him to the floor. She jumps on him. in the kitchen, Prue wrestles with the other guard until her manages to bash her head against the floor, Prue is unconscious. has one hand around the guard’s neck and with the other she tries to take his knife. She manages to grab it but cries in pain as the metal burns her hand. The guard takes the opportunity to kick Kelly off him and goes for Isla. Leo attempts to stop him, but gets tossed aside with ease. The guard grabs Isla. The other guard enters. Guard 1: Good, let’s go! the guard run through the kitchen with Isla, Prue and Piper have just about regained consciousness. Woozy, they watch as the guards drag Isla and jump into the whirlpool portal. Prue: Damn it. forces herself up and as fast she can, jumps into the portal. Piper: Prue! follows her sister, managing to jump into the portal, less than a second before it closes. helps a bruised Kelly into the kitchen. Kelly: Son of a bitch! looks at her burnt hand. Kelly: What the hell was that? Leo: I’ll get the book, there’s got to be a way to get them back. Kelly: They just lost their sister in a huge battle for this world, the last thing they need is to be thrown into a whole new one in a world that isn’t even theirs! Leo: They have each other Kelly, don’t worry, we’ll find them. to a lake. A whirlpool portal throws Prue and Piper out onto a patch of land. They get up and brush themselves off. Prue: Where’s Isla? Piper: How’s that possible? We jumped the same portal! Prue: Piper. points to the distance and they both look. Across the huge lake a large city can be seen, full of tall old buildings. Piper: Glad you conquered that fear of water huh? rolls her eyes at the Manor, Leo is flipping through the Book of Shadows, Kelly sat next to him. Leo: Do you remember where abouts to Selkie entry was? Kelly: Pretty near to the back… I don’t think I saw an actual entry on Atlantis though. both jump as The Book slams shut of its own accord. Leo: The hell? triquetra on the cover begins to glow and the house begins to tremble. Kelly: Why can’t everything go to crap just one thing at a time?! and Kelly jump up and back away as the triquetra starts flickering with sparks. Leo: Just when we think things can’t get weirder… to down in the Underworld. Cole stands before a huge inferno with countless souls floating inside. Cole: Show yourself Charon. appears in flames. Charon: Takes some guts to come down here. Cole: I’m looking for… Charon: Save your breath half-breed, I know exactly who you’re looking for and there’s nothing for you here. Cole: Phoebe isn’t in hell? Charon: No, more’s the pity. I’m sure I’d get quite the high from seeing her little witch soul tortured forever. energy ball forms in Cole’s hand due to the anger. Charon (giggling): Oh we both know you have no power over me. You may be a big deal down here, but to me you’re just another breakable body clinging to the physical plane…though admittedly, not as easily broken as others. Cole: If she’s not here after everything that happened, then where? Charon: I guess the higher beings had other plans for her. I really don’t know and I really don’t care. We both know one thing for certain though don’t we? Cole: What? Charon: Well, as far as I know, there aren’t many murderers in heaven. cackles and flames away. Cole lets out an angry grunt and punches the cave wall. back to Atlantis. Prue and Piper search around them but the land is just sand. Piper: There’s nothing around here to use. Prue: We have to get over there or they’ll kill her. to Isla being led down a corridor by the two guards. Her hands and feet are shackled and they walk towards a towering set of golden doors. The doors open and sat on a throne is an incredibly pale skinned woman with very dark hair, wearing a strange golden crown and dress. Guard 1: The slave girl who betrayed you your majesty. guards push Isla down onto her knees. Ursula: Anything to say for yourself? Isla: I would do it all again for the freedom of my people and for the love of my home. smirks. Ursula: Behead her in the square for all to see, make sure they know a similar fate will befall anyone who commits treason. Guards: Yes your majesty. Guards look at each other. Ursula: What is it? Guard 2: We think two of the witches protecting her might have come through the portal as well. They may be in Atlantis…though we’re not sure where. Ursula (seething): You let witches in? Guard 2: Well we didn’t let them, but they… holds out her hand and clenches her fist. All the moisture instantly vanishes from the guard’s body. His skin begins to crack, he gasps unable to speak. Ursula unclenches her fist and the guard disintegrates into dust. Isla looks horrified, the other guard looks very nervous. Ursula: Let the witches come. Give the little people of Atlantis hope… it’ll be all the more soul destroying when I smash that hope down. smiles sinisterly Be Continued